


So Much Better

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Turk Testing Series [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Not many things could make this any better then what it currently was. Apprently he was wrong.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: Turk Testing Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	So Much Better

Storms here didnt happen often, but when they did they hit hard. Reno stood by the balcony doors as they rattled violently due to the strong winds, he listened as the sound of heavy rain pelted the glass and roof of his paradise home. Tonight was simply a night when he couldn't sleep, and it wasnt due to anything in particular. No, sleep simply avoided him tonight so he found himself staring at the balcony doors, watching the rain, watching them rattle with force. He watched silently before he found his feet carrying over to the doors and with a simple switch of the lock the doors practically flew open with a loud bang. He didnt think twice about stepping out into the wild winds, nor caring how it made his hair dance crazily around him, he didnt care how the rain quickly soaked him down to the bone. For a moment he stood on the wooden Balcony, hands gripping the railing tightly. 

Soon the former Turk found himself screaming at the top of his lungs, though the howling winds and the booming thunder overhead drowned out his scream. He didnt know what over came him, but he had this overwhelming urge to scream into the wind. He wasnt angry, he wasnt upset, he just...felt like it. He felt wild, he felt free, and wanted he supposed to just let that emotion out. And this was how he did it, the man stood hunched over the railing for a few more moments before he went back inside his home. Droplets of water fell onto the hardwood floors as he pushed the doors closed, flicking the lock. He didnt even jump when a warm towel and a string pair of arms wrapped around him. His Turquoise eyes slid closed, leaning back into the arms that were currently holding him. 

"It's always weird to see your hair without the red hair dye." Reno chuckled at Cloud's words, he had decided not to due it again, a soft hum escaping him as the blonde then draped another, smaller towel over his head and started to gently dry it for him. "But it still looks really good, still beautiful as ever." Said blonde then pulled the towel away from the formerly red colored locks. Though now his hair had finally faded back into it's natural dark brown color, the color certainly made his turquoise colored eyes stand out, same with his pale skin. Cloud had been shocked at first, when he noticed the man's once red colored roots were now not only loosing the red color but were dark instead. When he asked about it, Reno had laughed, seeming to have forgotten that he had actually never told the blonde about his hair not being naturally red. 

It had been a odd moment but the more the color started to fade, the more Cloud could see the dark colored strands of hair he had ended up egear to see. He had always wondered what Reno would look like with naturally colored hair, and now that he saw it ever day, he couldnt help but simply admire just how beautiful he was. Sure he didnt stand out like he used to, and maybe that's what he was going for, but damn if he still wasnt eye catching. Though he had to ask, he had seen pictures of his mother and her hair was red, so it meant his hair color came from his father, right? Reno had relented and told him that yes, his hair color was indeed from his father, who had at one point been a well known 1st Class SOLDIER. But had been deployed to Wutai the day he found out his mother had been pregnant. He had gone missing, presumably Killed In Action. 

Reno had apparently been suspicious of it all, saying something just didnt feel right. So he had done some digging on his own, and sure enough, it hadn't been as simple as what they had said it was. His father hadn't just gone missing he had been wounded pretty bad and taken into Shinra's R&D department. From there he had apparently been experimented on for eleven years before his body finally couldn't take it anymore and gave out on him. It had been clear on Reno's face that the news had hit him hard, but what had hurt more was having to track down his mother and tell her of what really happened. At least he brought back a copy of his ID card to her. It was thanks to that, thanks to Reno's natural instinct to pick up on things that didnt seem right that allowed him to finally reconnect with his mother after so many years. 

Reno didnt mind looking like his father a bit anymore. He looked happier these days, morebat peace and enjoying their new lives here on this Island paradise that the former Turk had kept as a closely guarded secret for so many years. Their home was two floors, a decent size for a small crop of vegetables or fruit depending on the year and season. Cloud took care of that and often took orders to take to shop keeps or residents that lived in the town. Reno however had decided to take over a bar that had apprently been scheduled to close. While he hadnt worked in a bar in years, he knew what to do and with some help from other people and former employees, the town's bar was up and running again but now under the name of Paradise Cove. With the Bar and their small crop business they made decent money. And even if at times days were long, Reno still looked oh so happy. 

He wasn't under the fear of being found like he had been back in Edge. Now he was here, safe and far from the reach of any rouge or persistent Shinra Scientists that still wanted to keep trying with the Mako injections. And while yes they were also far from their friends and family, it's not like they didnt keep in contact with them. And it wasnt like a select few didnt know where they were either. 

Life was good, life was okay now. Reno was happy and Cloud himself was happy too. The fact he could wake up every morning next to someone he cared so much about, and the fact he could wake up in the dead of night to help him get changed into dry, warm clothes....it was surreal. But he wouldn't want it to be any other way, truth be told. Cloud stepped back, the web clothes his partner had been wearing now off and in his hands. He looked at the now brunette up and down and he would never get over he loved to wear his clothes verses his own when going to bed or simply staying here at home. The black sweat pants just barely hung on his hips and the white long sleeve was slipping off one shoulder and the sleeves swallowed his hands easily. But he looked comfortable, his hair was impossibly long now, every now and then Reno would ask a friend of theirs that worked at the Bar with him to trim the ends a bit. But otherwise he left his hair alone. 

Cloud reached out, running his fingers through the king strands of hair. "You're due for another trim. Wanna ask her tomorrow if the storm let's up by then?"

"Sure. I dont see why not." Reno agreed easily, the man turned to head back to bed, though he felt the other grip his hand gently and tug him back over against his chest. A grin made it's way onto his face, it wasnt often Cloud was like this, where he was a little more in need of physical contact. Be it simply holding his hand or running his fingersbrhrough his hair. Cloud by nature wasn't a man who was touchy feely and that was completely fine by Reno, after all Rude had been the same way. But Reno himself? He made it a habit to drape himself all over the blonde and back then, Zack or Rude. Depending on who he was in the mood to bother. While Rude was his partner, his brother even if not by blood, with Zack it had been more affectionate. And now that he had Cloud, now he gave that same treatment to him. And much like Zack, Cloud didnt mind, while he didnt exactly always respond by wrapping his arm around him or anything like that the way Zack used to, he didnt push him away either. From time to time Cloud would pause what he was doing to give the former redhead a quick peck on the cheek or he would actually wrap his arm around his waist and hold him close until Reno deemed he had gotten enough attention. "Why hello there, come here often?"

Cloud scoffed, a small smirk on his face as he shook his head. The former Turk reached up to wrap his arms around Cloud's neck, fingers playing with the soft, blonde colored locks of hair at the base of his neck. The former Mercenary didnt respond right away but he did press their foreheads together, his own arms encircled around Reno's (to) thin waist. He kept the other man trapped against his chest, simply holding and gently swaying to the sound of the howling wind and the roaring thunder that could be heard. Reno had suffered so much to just be able to finally have this, the peace he always dreamed of, to be here in the paradise he desperately at one point wished he could bring Zack here. It was saddening, but after everything, things were alright. Fate had a strange way of working, perhaps fate had always planned for Reno to come here, and while it gave and took things from him savagely, dangerously, it seemed to always give back even if it seemed to be something small and insignificant. But Reno never took those things for granted, he cherished them until even those things had been taken away from him too. 

"Are you happy?" Cloud found himself asking the other. "With how things are I mean. Do you think you can say that things are okay now?" He could feel the and heard the shuddering breath that escaped the man. 

"Yeah...yeah I can."

"Then if I asked you to merry me, would that leave things the same, or make it better?" He felt the man stop breathing for a moment. He felt hims tense up before relaxing and then pressed his lips to his own. It lasted only a moment, but he understood the emotions behind it. 

"So much better."


End file.
